Bad Boys
by Khasami
Summary: Apa jadinya jika seorang gadis amesia berhadapan dengan pemuda tampan tapi punya bakat preman? "Sakura. Dia pacarku." / "Shit! Apa maumu?" / "Jangan bermimpi, Akasuna! / "Kita lihat saja, cerita ini akan berakhir happy ending bagiku atu bagimu! / Let's reading! Mohon review! *puppy-eyes-no-jutsu*
1. Chapter 1

**Ini second fic saya, jadi maaf kalo banyak typo bertebaran, alur gaje, OOC kuadrat, and sebagainya yang bisa menyebabkan kanker, serangan jantung, gangguan kehamilan dan janin (lho kok jadi bahaya rokok? *plak*). Warning! Tidak boleh dikonsumsi anak 11-17 tahun kesamping. Udah deh author capek banyak bacot *yang bener capek ngetiknya* akhir kata...**

**HAPPY READING!**

FOR ALL SAVERS

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto (mau sembah-sujud pun gak bakal dikasi! Fufufu...)

Pairing: SasuSaku, ShikaIno

Genre: Friendship, Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Rated: T

DONT'T LIKE? DON'T READ!

.

.

.

(SAKURA'S POV)

"Wah, syukurlah kau sudah sadar! PAMAN! OI, PAMAN! CEPPET KESINI! GADIS INI SUDAH SADAR!"

Entah perasaanku saja atau tidak, aku seperti mendengar suara seorang gadis yang sepertinya sebaya denganku. Tapi...Akh! Aku tidak bisa berpikir kepalaku pusing sekali.

"Hei,hei! Jangan memaksakan diri. Kau belum sembuh total." Aku merasa pundakku di pegang seseorang dan dia memaksaku untuk tetap berbaring. Samar-samar, aku dapat melihat seorang gadis pirang dengan rambut diikat model pony tail dan wajahnya terpancar jelas raut khawatir.

Tak berapa lama datanglah seorang pria dewasa dengan pakaian berkebun. Wajahnya terlihat tegas tapi juga ramah. Dia tersenyum lembut kepadaku, "Akhirnya kau sadar juga! Sebenarnya aku masih mau menemanimu sebentar tapi di toko masih banyakn pembeli. Ino tolong jaga dia ya, pastikan dia tidak banyak bergerak!"

Oke! Cukup! Aku sudah terlalu bingung! Sebenarnya dimana aku dan siapa mereka? Anehnya seakan bisa membaca pikiranku gadis pirang itu mendekatiku sambil berkata,"Pasti kau bingung dimana kau saat ini? Dan siapa kami? Ya kan?"

"Y-Ya", jawabku pelan.

"Sudah kuduga!", gadis pirang itu tersenyum lebar. "Sekarang kau berada di rumahku. Aku Yamanaka Ino. Paman tadi adalah paman Asuma. Dia pamanku. Kami menemukanmu pingsan di depan toko bungaku.", jelas gadis bernama Ino itu.

"Pingsan?"

Ino mengangguk yakin. "Kau sudah pingsan selama seminggu, lho!"

"Seminggu?" Aku tidak percaya aku pingsan selama itu.

"Hu-um. By The Way namamu siapa? Dan dari mana asalmu? Kau sepertinya anak orang kaya. Rasanya aku pernah melihatmu entah dimana.", tanya Ino panjang lebar.

"Nama? Asal?" kepalaku terasa berdenyut-denyut. Tapi kenapa aku tidak bisa mengingat sesuatu tentang diriku? "Aku...tidak tau."

Ino memandangku dengan tatapan heran "Jangan bercanda! Mana mungkin kau lupa nama dan asalmu sendiri!"

"Aku tidak bisa mengingat... apapun.", tuturku pelan.

"Coba kau ingat lagi!"

Aku memegang kepalaku yang semakin berdenyut. Berusaha menggali ingatanku. Nihil. Tak ada satu hal pun tentang diriku yang berashil kuingat. Yang ada kepalaku yang bertambah pusing...

Perlaha pengelihatanku memudar...

Setelah itu semuanya gelap...

.

.

.

"Dia terkena amesia."

Mata Ino dan Asuma membulat mendengar penuturan dari laki-laki berjas dokter itu.

"Jadi apa yang harus kami lakukan Kobuto-san?", tanya Asuma. Terdengar nada khawatir dari suaranya.

"Untuk saat ini kalian hanya bisa merawatnya sampai pulih. Masalah ingatanya, kuharap kalian tidak terlalu memaksakannya untuk mengingat masa lalunya. Hal itu hanya akan memperburuk kondisinya.", jelas Kobuto panjang lebar.

Ino memandang kasihan gadis pink tak berdaya itu. "Kira-kira kapan ingatannya bisa pulih?"

Kobuto mengangkat bahunya sedikit. "Entahlah. Itu relatif. Tapi kebanyakan pasienku baru ingat 3 sampai 4 bulan kemudian."

"Baiklah, kami akan merawatnya. Terima kasih atas bantuanmu Kobuto-san.", ujar Asuma sambil menjabat tangan Kobuto.

"Itu sudah menjadi tugasku. Kalau ada perkembangan darinya jangan sungkan menghubungiku, Oke?"

"Tentu."

.

.

.

Keadaan gadis pink itu berangsur membaik. Asuma dan Ino setia merawatnya. Dokter Kobuto juga rutin melakukan check up atas gadis itu. Gadis itu bernama Sakura. Ino yang menamainya seperti itu, karena menurutnya nama itulah yang paling sesuai untuk gadis itu. Selama Sakura masih amesia dia memakai marga Ino. Hal itu sengaja di setting Ino dan Asuma agar Sakura tidak memaksakan diri mengingat masa lalunya. Sakura gadis yang baik. Dia sering membantu toko bunga Ino, pelanggan pun jadi banyak yang datang karena sifatnya yang ramah.

"Hoi! Bengong aja nih! N'tar kesambet lho!"

Sakura tersentak kaget dari lamunannya. Jujur, ia sama sekali tidak sadar keberadaan Ino

"Ada apa sih?"

Sakura menggeleng pelan. "Just borring."

"Yah kalau aku jadi kamu mungkin aku udah bosan setengah mati. Hmm... kenapa kamu gak minta masuk sekolah aja sama paman Asuma?", usul Ino

"Sekolah?"

"Ya! Nanti malam kita tanyakan saja."

Malamnya...

"Sekolah? Kau ingin sekolah? Ide bagus! Kau boleh sekolah asal; 1. Sudah benar-benar sembuh; 2. Pendaftarannya mengurus sendiri karena paman sibuk minggu ini!", ujar Asuma dengan nada serius.

Sakura dan Ino hampir saja terjatuh dari kursi sangking senangnya. "Terima Kasih banyak ya, paman!"

Asuma tersenyum melihat kelakuan dua gadis yang sudah dianggap anaknya sendiri itu. "Ya ya ya. Tapi ingat kedua syarat itu!"

"Sip! Percayakan pada kami!"

.

.

.

Dari tadi Sakura terus tersenyum. Mungkin orang lain yang melihatnya akan menyangkanya gila. Tapi Sakura benar-benar bahagia hari ini. Itu semua karena ia sudah resmi diterima menjadi murid Konoha Gakuen. Itu memang bukan sekolah mewah yang berkelas tapi Konoha Gakuen merupakan salah satu sekolah berprestasi di Konoha City, kota tempat tinggalnya. Setidaknya dengan bersekolah ia bisa punya banyak kegiatan selain mengurus bunga di toko Ino.

Sakura membaca denah dengan teliti. Ini denah jalan menuju sekolah yang dibuat Ino. Karena Ino tidak bisa menemaninya pada hari pertama dikarenakan dia ada tugas piket hari ini. Jadi harus datang pagi-pagi. ' Sayang sekali Ino harus ada tugas piket hari ini. Kalau ada dia kan aku gak perlu repot-repot baca denah ini.'gerutu Sakura dalam hati.

"Hm...menurut denah ini aku hanya perlu berjalan lurus sampai melewati lampu merah. Bertemu pertigaan belok ke kiri. Oke, aku mengerti. Dan... apa ini? Pesan tambahan: Fotokopian kartu pelajarmu yang kuberikan tadi pagi harus kau berikan ke kepala sekolah. From: Ino" Sakura merenggut sebentar lalu merogoh kantongnya, mencari fotokopian kartu pelajarnya yang diberikan Ino tadi pagi. Ia tersenyum senang saat berhasil menemukan kertas persegi panjang itu. "Fotikopian Kartu Pelajar. Check!"

Karena terlalu asik membaca denah, ia tidak sadar ada orang di depannya sehingga...

DUK

"Au"

BRUK

"Ittai."

Baru saja Sakura ingin melabrak orang yang menabraknya itu, tapi justru malah ia yang dibentak duluan. "Kalau jalan lihat-lihat dong! Bajuku jadi basah!", bentak pemuda yang barusan menabraknya. Sakura sadar, es teh dingin yang di belinya tumpah dan membasahi kemeja pemuda itu.

Karena sudah terlanjur kesal, Sakura gak mau kalah. Ia balas membentak,"Hei, harusnya kau yang yang minggir. Udah tau orang mau lewat! Harusnya kau minta maaf bukannya malah membentak orang!"

"Huh, minta maaf? Seumur hidupku aku tidak pernah sudi meminta maaf dengan siapappun! Apalagi denganmu! Dasar gadis aneh!", ejek pemuda itu sambil tersenyum meremehkan.

Sakura menggeram marah, "Kau pikir kau tidak aneh? Mana ada cowok model rambutnya pantat ayam seperti kau.", balas Sakura tak kalah sinis.

"Hei Pinky! Berani-beraninya kau berbicara seperti itu kepadaku! Kau tidak tau siapa aku?"

"Aku tidak tau dan tidak pernah mau tau! Lagippula itu tidak penting bagiku. Dan jangan kau memanggilku pinky! Atau...ya, ampun Kami-sama! Aku TELAT! MATI AKU!", dan tanpa aba-aba Sakura berlari meninggalkan pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu hanya memandang heran gadis pink aneh yang berusan menabraknya dan tanpa aba-aba meninggalkannya. Pemuda itu lalu menunduk dan memungut selembar persegi panjang berukuran kecil yang terjatuh dari saku gadis itu. Mata onxy-nya setia membaca keterangan yang tertera dalam kertas itu.

**KARTU PELAJAR KONOHA GAKUEN**

**Nama: Yamanaka Sakura**

**Kelas: 11-A**

**No. Induk: 0123xxxxx**

Pemuda itu meyeringai setelah membaca keterangan pada kertas itu. "Kena kau pinky! Kau akan tau siapa aku!"

.

.

.

**Cuap-cuap author:**

**Yosh! Akhirnya chap 1 selesai juga. Sebenernya niatnya iseng doang buat killing time, eh malah muncul ide buat bikin chap slanjutnya. Ini fic buat temen author yang bawel minta sekuel You're Impossible, tapi karna author blom punya ide buat bikin skuelnya author ganti fic baru aja... hehehe... Thanks banget buat minna-san yang baca, maupun gak sengaja baca. Tolong dikritik sama beri saran ya! Tapi jangan flame! Sebelum pencet back...**

**Please review... *puppy-eyes-no-jutsu***


	2. Chapter 2

**Hai minna-san! Akhirnya saya bisa juga buat chapter selanjutnya. Harusnya sekarang saya belajar buat UTS. Tapi karena saya sedang terinveksi virus malas, maka dengan senang hati saya membuat chap ke 2 Bad Boys. Untuk chap pertema kemarin, maaf ya kalau ada kesalahan atau kata-kata yang gak sesuai dengan keinginan para readers. Buat yang udah nge-rivew makasih banget buat yang ngerivew. Reviewnya sangat berguna buat memperbaiki karya saya yang gaje bin abal ini!**

**Bales rivew dulu deh dibanding lupa:**

** :** thanks benget punjiannya, semoga chapter 2 sama komentarnya dengan chapter satu.

**East Robo:** Hehehe... sama dong! Saya juga! Kalo Sasukenya gak dark baca aneh gimana gitu.

**Melody in Sky:** Ini dia! Sudah diupgrade!

**Guest: **Hehehe... sory deh. Nih dibikin yang lebih panjang lagi.

**L: **sip boss! Nih author udah coba upgrade secepet mungkin(y)

**desypramitha2:** oke! Akan dibuat seseru mungkin! Semangat masa muda ku berkobar! Hyaaaa!

**beauty-rose:** wah bocoran ya? Ceritanya Sakura kabur dari rumah. Trus nyasar ke Konoha. Karena kelelahan pingsan di depan toko bunga Ino. Mungkin abis itu kepalanya kebentur salah satu vas bunga Ino jadi amnesia *kayaknya gak nyambung deh*. Itu semua ntar ada dibagian konflik. Ikutin aja terus.

**Asuka-chan: **next chapter coming!

**Love Foam:** thanks ya sarannya. Author akan terus mencoba memperbaiki karena sehari-harinya author kebiasaan pake bahasa gaul jadi kebawa sampe ffn.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Om saya yang paling keren! Masashi Kishimoto!**

**Pairing: ShikaIno, NaruHina**

**Rated: T (tenang saya anak baik, jadi masih bikin rated T)**

**Genre: Romance, Friendship**

**HAPPY READING!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hosh...Hosh..." Sakura memegang dadanya, berusaha menertalisir detak jantungnya yang tidak beraturan karena sehabis lari sprit agar sampai di sekolah tepat waktu. Malu deng kalau hari pertama terlambat.

'Cih! Ini karena pemuda sialan tadi! Awas saja kalau sampai bertemu lagi akan kujitak kepalanya sampai benjol! Malah belum minta maaf lagi.' gerutu Sakura dalam hati.

Sakura berjalan pelan sepanjang koridor. Sepi sekali karena bell masuk telah berbunyi.

Tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti karena ia tersadar masalah baru!

Ia lupa masuk harus kelas berapa!

Poor Saakura!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ino tak berhenti tertawa saat mendengar cerita Sakura mengenai 'The Bad First Day' –nya di sekolah yang penuh kesialan. Sifat ceroboh yang melekat dalam diri Sakura mungkin membuat Dewi Fortuna mengungsi darinya. Mulai dari bertemu wanita paruh baya yang sok muda dan faktanya wanita itu adalah kepala sekolahnya dan yang lebih buruk lagi wanita itu yang menemukannya dalam keadaan tersesat, so pasti sangat memalukan. Yang kedua ia terpaksa bolak-balik toko fotokopi karena ia menghilangkan fotokopian kartu pelajarnya.. Di tambah lagi ia menjatuhkan setumpuk buku ensiklopedia diatas kaki salah satu senpainya sehingga menyebabkannya kena damprat oleh senpainya itu.

"Ya ampun Sakura! Belum pernah bertemu orang sesial dirimu. HAHAHAHA!", komentar Ino sambil memegang perutnya sangking banyaknya tertawa. Sedangkan Sakura hanya memasang wajah cemberut sambil mengaduk-aduk jus stawberry yang di pesannya. Bentonya pun sudah dingin karena dibiarkannya terbuka tanpa tersentuh. Mood makannya benar-benar sudah hilang.

"Kau jahat sekali pig! Harusnya kau simpati atas keadaanku!', gumam Sakura lirih

Ino menghentikan acara tertawanya. Ia sadar mungkin ia sudah menyakiti hati gadis pink itu."Maafkan aku..". ujar Ino pelan.

Tanpa disadarinya Sakura sedang menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

SREET

Ino memandang heran Sakura yang berlari meninggalkannya sambil tertawa kencang. Tangannya meraba sesuatu yang terasa lengket di pipinya. Seketika matanya membulat melihat krim stawberry yang ternyata menempel dipipnya..

"KURANG AJAR KAU SAKURAAA!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

BUAGH

Dengan satu pukulan seorang pemuda berbadan kekar dapat tumbang seketika. Seorang pemuda berambut raven mendengus mengejek tanpa mengiraukan teriakan mita ampun pemuda yang baru dihajarnya itu. Pemuda itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Didepan Sasuke berdiri dengan takut dan gemetar sekitar 9-10 preman. Tampaknya mereka sudah seperti bertemu raja iblis saja. Walaupun manusia, Uchiha Sasuke adalah raja iblis bagi siapapun yang pernah berhadapan dengannya. Seperti nama geng yang dipimpinnya. 'Devils' bukan hanya sekelompok orang sok kuat yang cari ketenaran. Devils benar-benar geng yang kejam. Tak ada ampun bagi siapapun yang berani mengusik mereka. Oleh karena itu geng sangat ditakuti di seluruh Konoha. Bahkan aparat keamanapun tidak ada yang berani dengan Devils.

"Jadi siapa lagi yang mau mencoba?", tanya Sasuke sambil memandang remeh mereka satu persatu. Serentak sekumpulan preman itu menggeleng cepat. Rasanya ingin kabur tapi tidak bisa. Didepan ada Sasuke yang kejam. Dan dibelakang mereka ada Naruto, Neji, dan Shikamaru yang tak kalah mengerikan dari Sasuke. Maju ada singa penjaga, mundur ada buaya pemangsa. Yah sebenarnya salah mereka juga. Siapa suruh menantang Uchha Sasuke yang kejam. Walaupun mereka menang jumlah dari Devils yang hanya berjumlah 4 orang tetap saja mereka akan kalah. Satu-satunya pilihan adalah menyerah. Bagaimanapun mereka masih sayang nyawa.

"Hanya segitu kekuatan preman yang paling ditakuti Iwa? Benar-benar payah!", ejek Naruto.

"Hn. Tidak ada yang menarik." Sasuke membalikkan badannya seraya memasukkan tangan kedalam kantong celananya. Preman-preman itu hampir saja bersorak gembira melihat Sasuke yang sepertinya akan membiarkan mereka hidup. Sungguh hal langka!

Tapi jangan sebut Sasuke kejam tanpa bukti. Tak ada yang menyadari Sasuke sedang menyeringai sekarang. "Dobe, Neji, Shikamaru sisanya kalian yang urus. Aku ada urusan."

DEG

Serentak mata para preman membulat. Dengan takut-takut mereka menoh ke belakang, ada Naruto, Neji, dan Shikamaru yang menyeringi seram. Tak perlu waktu lama, sudah terdengar suara rintihan, pukulan, dan kesakitan. Yah, mereka memang batal masuk mulut singa tapi sebagai gantinya mereka masuk lobang buaya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

'Sial! Sial! Sial!'

Hanya kata itu yang melintas dipikiran Sakura.

'Semua karena pemuda pantat ayam tadi! Gara-gara dia aku jadi terlambat! Awas saja kalau sampai bertemu lagi! Akan kuhabisi dia! Ah tidak-tidak jangan sampai aku bertemu lagi dengannya! Hah! Gara-gara terlambat jadi harus menyapu taman deh!'

"MENYEBALKAN!"

Teriakan Sakura otomatis membuat beberapa murid yang berada disitu memandang aneh kearahnya. Dengan kikuk Sakura membungkuk dan meminta maaf. Dan seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa merea kembali melanjutkan aktivitas mereka yang tadi. Sakura mendudukan dirinya di bangku yang berada disini. Taman ini memang sepi. Tak butuh waktu lama Sakura sudah resmi sendirian ditaman itu.

"Makanya jangan terlalu memikirkanku."

Dengan cepat Sakura menoleh ke sumber suara. Matanya membulat melihat orang yang menjadi sumber kesialanya sekarang berada tepat didepannya.

"Ka-kau!"

Sakura masih menampakkan raut tak percayanya 'Kenapa dia muncul lagi dihidupku? Padahal barusan aku berdoa supaya tidak bertemu lagi dengannya.'

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke menyeringai melihat respon gadis pink itu, sangat sesuai dengan perkiraannya.

'Pasti habis ini dia ketakutan lalu tanpa dipaksapun dia akan meminta maaf padaku atas perkataannya tadi pagi.' Tebak Sasuke dalam hati.

"Kau..." raut terkejut masih setia berada diwajah gadis itu. "...mau apa kau kesini?", kata gadis itu dengan nada tidak suka.

WTF?!

Mata Sasuke hampir melotot mendengar kalimat yang terlontar mulus dari mulut gadis pink itu.

'Dia bilang apa tadi? Mau apa aku kesini? Apa dia tidak sadar sedang berbicara dengan siapa?'

Sasuke benar-benar tidak menyangka ada yang berani berbicara seperti itu dengannya. Terlebih ini adalah seorang perempuan. Sasuke tersenyum samar. Mungkin lebih baik ia tidak memberitahu dulu dirinya yang sebenarnya.

'Gadis unik.'

Gadis itu mengancungkan sapunya tepat ke wajah Sasuke. Dengan wajah sangar ia berkata," Cepat katakan! Mau apa kau disini!"

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Tidak pernah ada orang yang seberani ini padanya.

"Aku akan bersekolah disini. Jadi aku ingin melihat-lihat dulu keadaan disini.", jawab Sasuke santai. Bohong! Tentu saja Sasuke berbohong. Bisa-bisa harga dirinya runtuh kalau ia bilang sengaja kesini karena penasaran dengan gadis itu. Lagipula gadis itu tidak akan tau kalau ia berbohong.

Gadis itu memandang horror dirinya, "K-au akan bersekolah di-disini?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura merasa dunianya runtuh seketika.

Pemuda pantat ayam yang telah membuatnya sial sepanjang hari akan bersekeloh di sini! Di tempatnya bersekolah. Kooha Gakuen.

Dari fakta itu Sakura menarik kesimpulan...

Bahwa hari-harinya akan dua kali lebih sial dari sekarang...

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dua orang berbeda gender berjalan beriringan. Seorang pemuda berambut nanas yang tampak mengantuk bersama seorang gadis berkuncir empat yang terlihat sangat dewasa. Pemuda itu adalah si jenius Nara Shikamaru sedangkan gadis sebelahnya adalah Sabaku Temari. Shikamaru tampaknya heran walaupun tidak terbaca jelas karena sifatnya yang mudah mengantuk, melihat sikap Temari yang lain dari biasanya. Jika biasanya Temari selalu cerewet dan mengoceh mengenai hal-hal yang menurutnya tidak perlu sekaligus terlalu merepotkan untuk didengar, maka kali ini lain, Temari jadi pendiam dan...aneh. Seperti ada sesuatu yang disembunyikannya. Temari selalu ditemukannya melamun sendirian. Jauh berbeda dengan Temari yang biasanya.

"Sebenarnya ada apa kau mengajakku kemari?", tanya Shikamaru pada akhirnya. Jujur saja, gadis ini mulai merepotkan baginya.

Temari menunduk gelisah. Dimata Shikamru ia terlihat seperti seorang bocah yang ingin mengaku bahwa ia menghilangkan uang ibunya. "Ano Shika-kun..." Shikamaru mengangkat alisnya dengan pandangan heran. Temari tidak pernah memanggilnya dengan survix –**_kun. _**Temari menghirup nafas dan mengeluarkannya pelan-pelan.

"Kita putus saja."

JGEER

Untuk pertama kalinya seorang Nara Shikamaru melupakan kantuknya. Bagaikan tersambar geledek Shikamaru diam mematung ditempatnya. Otak jeniunya langsung mencerna perkataan Temari. Temari minta putus? Yang benar saja! Dia pasti bercanda!

"Jangan bercanda Temari! Tidak lucu.", ujar Shikamru.

Temari menggeleng tegas. "Aku tidak bercanda! Mulai sekarang kita putus!"

Shikamaru terdiam. Jadi Temari serius? Memangnya salahnya apa? Rasanya hubungan mereka baik-baik saja.

"Tapi, kenapa?"

"Kau tidak perlu tau. Yang penting mulai sekarang kita putus!" dan tanpa banyak bicara lagi Temari langsung meninggalkan Shikamaru yang terdiam ditempat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke berdiri di balkon kamarnya dengan pandangan menerawang. Tenang, Uchiha kesayangan kita sedang tidak galau kok. Hanya saja posenya yang seperti orang galau.

Mari kita lihat apa yang ada di otak Uchiha bungsu ini.

Sasuke terkekeh kecil membayangkan kejadian siang tadi yang berakhir dengan kepalanya dijitak oleh gadis bermahkota pink itu. Awalnya ia berniat menakut-nakuti gadis itu, tapi yang ada malah ekspresi gadis itu yang lebih garang darinya. Jujur saja, Sasuke jadi semakin penasaran dengan gadis itu. Semua tentang gadis itu selalu bisa membuatnya terkejut. Dari sikapnya, cara bicaranya, gaya uniknya, dan segala macam hal lainnya yang membuat Sasuke semakin penasaran dengan gadis itu. Gadis itu berbeda. Ia bukan gadis manja yang kerjanya merengek untuk dibelikan 'ini-itu' oleh orang tuannya. Dia juga bukan gadis yang kerjaannya hanya berdandan dan mengaca setiap hari. Ia juga bukan gadis genit yang sok baik yang suka cari perhatian. Penampilannya simple tapi menawan. Dan disaat gadis-gadis lain sibuk mencari perhatian Sasuke, gadis itu justru berusaha menghindar dari Sasuke.

Sasuke menyeringai puas. Bagaimana kalau ia membuat perkataannya tadi siang menjadi kenyataan? Bagaimana kalau ia benar-benar pindah kesekolahan itu? Raja iblis Konoha akan pindah kesekolahan mereka! Pasti sekolah itu akan gempar seketika! Dan yang paling penting gadis pink bermahkota unik itu akan tau berhadapan dengan siapa!

Yap! Sasuke sudah menetapkan! Besok, ia akan pindah ke sekolah itu! Konoha Gakuen!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Nara Yoshino memandang heran putranya yang pulang dalam keadaan kacau. Yoshino sebagai seorang ibu pasti tau ada hal aneh yang terjadi pada putranya. Tidak biasa-biasanya putranya yang pemalas itu pulang larut begini. Biasanya Shikamaru lebih memilih pulang kerumah secepat mungkin agar bisa tidur. Lagi pula Shikamaru pulang seperti orang tak bernyawa. Pandangannya kosong serta rokok yang terus dihisap didalam mulutnya. Tentu saja itu aneh. Shikamaru memang pengkonsumsi rokok, tapi itu hanya dilakukannya sesekali bila sedang melakukan tugas yang menurutnya sangat merepotkan. Selebihnya tidak. Shikamaru lebih memilih tidur atau memandangi awan dari teras belakang ketimbang menghisap rokok sampai berbungkus–bungkus seperti saat ini. Untungnya saja dia tidak pernah menyentuh alkohol.

"Shikamaru, ada apa?", tanya Yoshino dengan lembut. Shikamaru menggeleng singkat sebagai jawaban. Yoshino membiarkan Shikamaru pergi naik ke kamarnya. Mungkin Shikamaru sedang ingin sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bagi yang belum ke dokter mata, silahkan kedokter mata sekarang karena saya yakin karya saya dapat menyebabkan sakit mata bagi yang membacanya *pundung di pojok*. Bagaimana? Bagus gak? Please kek, saran dan kritiknya! Tinggal tulis saran dan kritiknya di kotak gede dibawah trus pencet kirim. Gampangkan? (readers: bilang aja minta riview! Riview gw mahal tau! *digebukin secara massal*). Oke-oke saya tobat mbah readers. Saya cuman minta riview kok mbah. Boleh kan? *puppy-eyes-no-jutsu***


	3. Chapter 3

**Khasami's bacot opening:**

Yosh! Akhirnya update! Sebenernya Khasami rada-rada bingung pairingnya mau ditambah ShikaIno ato enggak. Entah kenapa Khasami ngerasa feelnya kurang dapet di sini. Tapi semoga berkenan yaa... :D

Happy Reading! ^^

.

.

.

**Chapter 3**

**by Khasami**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

.

.

.

Ino memandang kosong bonsai yang seharusnya sudah sedari tadi dia siram. Ingatannya melayang ke kejadian kemarin tepat saat pulang sekolah...

**[Flashback On]**

**_"Kiba-kun!"_**

**_Merasa dipanggil, pemuda berambut cokelat dengan tato segita diwajahnya itu menoleh ke sumber suara. Mata Ino berbinar bahagia melihat pemuda yang disukainya merespon._**

**_"Ino-chan! Ada apa?", tanya pemuda bernama Kiba itu sambil memamerkan senyum cerahnya. Tanpa sadar wajah gadis blonde itu memerah._**

**_"Mau pulang bersama?", tawar Ino malu-malu_**

**_Kiba tampak menimbang-nimbang,"Baik-"_**

**_"KIBA-KUUN!"_**

**_Serentak mereka menoleh. Seorang gadis cantik putih semapai dengan senyum memikatnya melambai kearah Kiba. Gadis itu menapakkan kakinya mendekati Ino dan Kiba. Tidak-tidak, mungkin lebih tepatnya gadis itu hanya ingin mendekati Kiba. Tangan gadis itu langsung bergelayut manja di lengan Kiba._**

**_'DEG'_**

**_Ino merasa jantungnya seperti berhenti berdetak. Rasanya dadanya seperti ditusuk ribuan jarum saat melihat pemandangan di depannya. Hati perempuan mana yang tidak sakit hati saat melihat pemuda yang disukainya berpegangan mesra dengan gadis lain._**

**_"Ki-Kiba-kun...", lirih gadis berkuncir ponytail itu._**

**_Seakan tersadar akan kehadiran Ino, Kiba mengalihkan pandangnya dari gadis disampingnya itu._**

**_"Maaf ya Ino-chan. Aku tidak bisa menemanimu pulang. Sepertinya pacarku yang manja ini minta kuperhatikan.", ujar Kiba sambil memandang Ino dengan senyuman manisnya. Tanpa tau hati gadis didepannya hancur mendengar penolakannya._**

**_Ino hanya bisa mengangguk dan memasang senyum palsu sebaik mungkin sambil melepas kepergian dua sejoli itu._**

**_'BRUK'_**

**_Dengan bertumpu pada lututnya, Ino terjatuh. Liquid bening akhirnya turun dengan bebas dari sudut-sudut matanya."Sebenarnya kau anggap apa aku ini Kiba-kun? Mengapa kau terus memberiku harapan kosong?"_**

.

.

.

"Ino kau terlihat pucat! Kau tidak apa-apa? Kau sakit?", tanya Sakura bertubi-tubi sarat kekuatiran.

Ino hanya menggeleng lemah sebagai respon.

"Kau yakin? Kau sedang ada masalah? Ceritakanlah padaku!" Sakura memegang tangan Ino. Dingin.

"Ino, jangan bilang kau mengurung diri di kamar seharian! Sebenarnya kau kenapa sih?" Sakura memegang pundak gadis itu, seolah memberitahu bahwa ia bersedia mendengar segala curahan hati Ino.

"Hiks...hiks...Saku..."

Mata Sakura membulat melihat Ino menangis. Reflex tangan Sakura mengelus pelan punggung Ino. "Sebenarnya ada apa, Ino? Ceritakanlah padaku!"

"Hiks...sakit Saku, hatiku sakit..." Sakura menggaruk tengkuknya, bingung. Ia sama sekali tidak punya bakat menghibur orang menangis.

"Siapa yang membuatmu seperti ini?", tanya Sakura lembut.

"Dia...", lirih Ino.

Ah, sekarang Sakura mengerti. Pasti Kiba yang membuat Ino menangis. Tak ada seorang pun yang bisa membuat gadis seperti Ino menangis kecuali pemuda itu.

"Kau masih masih menyukainya?"

Ino mengangguk.

Sakura menghela nafas. Susah jika sudah berhubungan dengan cinta.

"Ino, sadarlah! Dia hanya seorang pemuda yang suka memberi harapan kosong! Dia baik, ramah, serta peduli padamu. Tapi itu semua hanya wujud rasa persahabatan darinya. Tak ada yang lebih! Tidak bisakah kau memahami itu?", jelas Sakura panjang lebar.

Ino menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya,"Aku tidak bisa...aku tidak bisa..."

"Kau bisa Ino! Kau pasti bisa!", kata Sakura mencoba memberikan semangat.

Tapi yang didapat Sakura bukan anggukan persetujuan justru tatapan tajam dari pemilik mata aquamarine itu,"Kau tidak mengerti Sakura! Aku tidak bisa..."

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu, Ino! Kita kan sama-sama wanita.", ujar Sakura lembut sambil berusaha menggengam tangan dingin Ino.

'Plak'

Dengan agak kasar Ino menepis uluran persahabatan dari Sakura,"Kau tidak mengerti! Kau tidak akan pernah mengerti! Karena...KARENA KAU BELUM PERNAH JATUH CINTA! Kau..kau tidak mengerti rasanya berada di posisiku!"

Sang Emerland membulat. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka mendapat respon sekasar itu dari Ino.

"Kumohon Sakura...tolong biarkan ku sendiri...", ujar Ino lemah.

Perlahan, Sakura meninggalkan Ino sendirian. Untuk orang patah hati yang mereka butuhkan hanya...

...Kesendirian

.

.

.

"Teme, kau lihat kan? Shikamaru! Dia berubah!", bisik Naruto.

Harus Sasuke akui, untuk kali ini Naruto benar. Memang ada perubahan pada sahabatnya yang pemalas itu. Dia sudah seperti tubuh tanpa jiwa.

"Kira-kira Shikamaru kenapa ya?"

Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahunya tanda tidak tau.

"Jadi bagaimana? Kita jadi pindah ke sekolah usulanmu itu tanpa Shikamaru?", tanya Naruto. Semua anggota Devils memang sepakat ikut Sasuke pindah sekolah. Mencoba suasana baru.

"Ya. Tak ada yang bisa diharapkan jika dia dalam keadaan seperti ini." Naruto tersentak kaget, tiba-tiba Neji sudah berada disamping mereka dengan expresi tenangnya.

"Hn."

"Neji kau hampir membuatku jantungan.", desah Naruto sambil mengelus dadanya. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau kenapa ada disini? Bukannya kau harus menjemput sepupumu yang baru pulang dari London itu?"

"Penerbangannya ditunda sampai besok.", jelas Neji, Naruto hanya mengangguk.

"Sudahlah lebih baik kita ke sekolah yang kau maksud itu, teme. Aku sudah tidak sabar melihat wujudnya!", teriak Naruto bersemangat. Tapi saat ia menolehkan kepalanya,"Lho teme? Neji?"

.

.

.

Sakura menjatuhkan kepalanya diatas meja. Sungguh bodoh! Datang 2 jam lebih awal tanpa melakukan apapun! Sakura memang ada kegiatan club tambahan pagi-pagi sehingga ia harus datang pagi-pagi sekali, tapi ternyata DIBATALKAN! Ditambah tak ada satu hal pun yang bisa dikerjakannya. Chatting? Lupakan. Salahkan otaknya yang pelupa sehingga meninggalkan ponselnya dirumah. Baca buku di perpustakaan? Bahkan Sakura ragu penjaga perpus sudah bangun jam segini. Bersih-bersih kelas? Sayangnya petugas piket telah menyulap kelasnya menjadi sangat bersih!

Bayangan-bayangan lezatnya sarapan hangat yang ada dirumah memehuni pikiran Sakura. Hn, jangan ingatkan Sakura bahwa ia belum sarapan sama sekali. Pingin rasanya Sakura pulang kerumah sekarang. Tapi jika ia pulang sekarang, otomatis maka ia tidak jajan karena uang jajannya dipotong ongkos pulang-pergi. Huh, untuk pertama kalinya Sakura menyesal diberi uang jajan bulanan.

Sakura mengangkat kepalnya memandang langit. Perkataan Ino kemarin masih membekas kuat diingatan Sakura.

**_"...KARENA KAU BELUM PERNAH JATUH CINTA!"_**

Sakura menutup matanya perlahan.

"Jatuh cinta? Seperti apa rasanya?"

.

.

.

'NOOOOT...NOOOOT...'

Sakura tersentak dari alam mimpinya. Baru saja ia akan bertarung melawan raksasa, dia sudah harus kembali ke dunia nyata.

Terlihatlah kelas mulai di masuki oleh murid-murid berseragam sama sepertinya. Tak berapa lama seorang guru cantik dengan rambut coklat yang tergerai indah dipunggungnya. Guru yang cantik tapi sadis. Kurenai-sensei, nama guru itu duduk dimejanya. "Ohayou minna-san."

"Ohayou Kurenai-sensei.", balas semua murid dengan patuh.

"Hari ini kita kedatangan tiga murid baru. Kalian silahkan masuk."

Bisik-bisik menyebar keseluruh ruang. Kaum perempuan berharap semoga murid-muris baru itu adalah para pangeran berkuda putih yang seperti imajinasi mereka. Sedangkan para pria berharap murid-murid baru itu adalah gadis cantik berwajah malaikat. Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan. Rasanya awan yang bergerak lebih menarik.

Tap, Tap, Tap, Tap

Shiiiiiing

Kelas sepi seketika. Semua orang melotot tidak percaya melihat ketiga anak baru.

Mereka...

Gank Devils

Glek

Wajah semua murid pucat seketika.

"Nakamize Naruto. Mohon bantuannya."

"Hyuuga Neji."

Dan...

"Uchiha Sasuke."

Kurenai-sensei melirik mereka ragu-ragu sekilas terpancar ketakutan diwajahnya "Silahkan kali-"

Bahkan sebelum Kurenai-sensei menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ketiga anak baru itu sudah memencar.

'Tap'

'Tap'

Ruangan begitu hening membuat setiap langkah mereka terdengar jelas.

'Tap'

'Sreek'

Nakamize Naruto resmi menempati kursi paling belakang tengah.

'Tap'

'Tap'

'Tap'

'Sreek'

Hyuuga Neji sudah menempati tempat tepat disebelah Naruto.

'Tap'

'Tap'

'Tap'

'Sreeek'

Dan Uchiha Sasuke resmi duduk disebelah...

Yamanaka Sakura.

.

.

.

Sakura merasa aneh. Ia merasa ada seseorang yang duduk disebelahnya. Tapi tidak mungkin, karena Ino yang duduk disebelahnya dan gadis itu tidak masuk hari ini. Karena penasaran Sakura menolehkan kepalanya.

'JGEEEER'

Bagai tersambar petir Sakura melotot tidak percaya melihat sosok didepannya.

"Pantat ayam?!"

Sedangkan sosok didepannya hanya tersenyum mengejek. Tidak mempedulikan puluhan tatapan berbeda dari seluruh penghuni kelas. Heran, takut, tidak percaya, bahkan ada yang seperti orang mau pingsan.

"Hn. Kita ketemu lagi, pinky!", sahut Sasuke datar.

"Mau apa kau disini, pantat ayam?" Mata Sakura memincing kesal "Lagi pula, kenapa kau duduk disini? Ini kursi temanku! Pergi sana!", usir Sakura

Sekarang semua penghuni kelas hanya menunjukan satu expresi, terbelalak tidak percaya!

Bayangkan! Seorang gadis biasa saja melawan pemuda luar biasa! Pastilah dunia sudah terbalik sekarang!

"Tidak mau."

Jawaban singkat, padat, dan jelas keluar dari mulut pemuda raven ini.

Sakura mendengus kesal sekaligus tak habis pikir. Kenapa pemuda didepannya sangat keras kepala sih? Apa susahnya pindah tempat duduk? Toh masih ada beberapa kursi kosong. Hayolah, Sakura sedang bad mood sekarang!

"Pindah!"

"Tidak!"

"Pindah!"

"Tidak!"

"Grrr... Dasar pantat ayam menyebalkan!", geram Sakura. Sedangkan pemuda didepannya itu hanya memasang raut datar.

"Pin-" baru saja Sakura ingin mengusir Sasuke untuk keempat kalinya Kurenai-sensei langsung menghentikan perdebatan -tidak penting- itu.

"Sakura! Duduk dan diam! Biarkan Uchiha-san duduk disana. Sekarang kau fokuskan dirimu untuk mendengar penjelasanku!"

Dengan -amat sangat- terpaksa Sakura duduk di tempatnya. Sekilas ia dapat melihat pemuda disampingnya itu menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

.

.

.

Berita tentang Devils pindah ke Konoha Gakuen menyebar cepat. Luar biasa! Tiga orang pewaris perusahaan besar dalam sekolah mereka. Sekolah yang tergolong sekolah biasa. Apa gerangan yang membuat genk berbahaya macam Devils sampai rela pindah ke sini?

Selain heran semua murid dilanda perasaan takut. Bagaimana pun mereka tidak mau terkena bully maupun berurusan genk kejam itu. Hiiy~ Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat murid-murid Konoha Gakuen bergidik ngeri.

Kabar bahwa ada seorang gadis yang berani menentang Devils juga menambah hangat perbincangan mereka. Kantin sekolah Konoha Gakuen sudah bak tempat ibu-ibu arisan.

Psst, psst, psst

Bisik-bisik semakin menjamur saat seorang gadis berambut pink pendek memasuki wilayah kantin. Gadis itu hanya bisa salah tingkah saat semua mata memandangnya dengan berbagai macam expresi.

Dengan agak kikuk Sakura memilih kursi, didekat salah satu temannya. Masih diikuti semua mata dari penjuru ruangan.

_Sebenarnya ada apa ini?_

"Shion!" Merasa dipanggil seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang tersenyum kikuk kearah Sakuran tapi matanya memancarkan rasa penasaran yang kuat.

"Apa, Sakura?"

"Mereka...kenapa menatapku seperti itu?", bisik Sakura sambil melirik semua yang sedang menatapnya, Sakura bergidik ngeri dan buru-buru mengalihkan pandanganya.

"Ano..itu karena mereka penasaran denganmu.", jelas Shion.

Alis Sakura mengkerut. "Penasaran?"

"Hu'um"

Kali ini Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya "Penasaran atas apa?"

Shion mengulas senyum. Tangannya menggenggam erat buku note kecil dan sebuah pulpen yang entah dari mana ia dapatkan. Siap mengorek informasi dari Sakura.

"Kau...ada hubungan apa sama gank Devils?"

Kali ini Sakura 100% bingung. _Devils? Iblis, maksudnya? Rasanya ia tidak punya ikatan apa-apa dengan iblis manapun._

"Umm...gank apa itu Devils?"

Shiiiing

Shion menepuk dahinya. Reaksi orang-orang yang disekitarnya juga tidak jauh berbeda dari Shion.

_Ya ampun! Masih ada aja yang gak kenal Devils!_

"Begini..." Shion menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Siap memberikan penjelasan panjang lebar kepada Sakura. "Devils itu adalah gank yang paling ditakuti di Konoha. Mereka terdiri dari empat orang; Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Neji, dan Nara Shikamaru. Tapi entah kemana sang Nara. Mereka kejam, tapi tidak ada yang berani melawan mereka karena mereka sangat kuat. Belum lagi mereka tampan dan cerdas yah kecuali si pirang Naruto. Serta mereka adalah pewaris perusahaan-perusahaan besar. Intinya mereka berbahaya! Dan yang kau panggil 'pantat ayam' tadi pagi adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Pemimpin mereka."

Sakura terdiam masih mencerna penjelasan Shion. Sedetik kemudian matanya melotot.

_Oh, My God! Aku berhadapan dengan yakuza!_

.

.

.

'ZRAAAAASS'

_Ugh...dingin sekali_

Sakura menggigil. Tangan saling mengosok agar menghasilkan panas, tapi sepertinya itu tidak beguna ditengah hujan deras begini. Masih untung ia bisa berteduh di ruang kelasnya.

'CTAAAR'

Sakura menutup mata dan telinganya, berusaha mengabaikan suara petir dan kilat di luar sana. Tapi ia tidak bisa! Rasanya seluruh tubuhnya merasakan ketakutan terhadap bunyi itu. Bayangan-bayangan samar mulai memenuhi pikirannya. Seorang gadis kecil yang terasa sangat dekat dengannya, yang sedang meringkuk lemas dibawah pohon.

Sakura merasa kepalanya semakin berdenyut hebat. Ia semakin tak kuat...

...Sampai akhirnya ia tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

**_'CTAAAAAR'_**

**_"KAAA-SAAAN!"_**

**_Pekikan gadis kecil itu tertelan derasnya hujan dan petir yang saling menyambar. Terpancar ketakutan hebat di wajah gadis itu. Dengan gemetar gadis itu semakin meringkuk, mencari kehangatan dari pohon tempatnya berteduh. Hampir seluruh tubuhnya basah kuyub. Ia sendirian, ia menangis._**

**_"Kaa-san...hiks..."_**

.

.

.

Sasuke menatap gadis yang pingsan didepannya. Wajah damainya saat terlelap sangat manis dan berbeda saat dia bangun.

"Dasar bodoh!"

Sasuke ingat sekali saat ia menemukan Sakura dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri dan kedinginan. Wajahnya sangat pucat dan bibirnya membiru. Huh, mungkin kalau ia tidak segera menyelamatkan gadis itu keesokan harinya Sakura sudah bermetamorfosis menjadi mayat.

Tiba-tiba Sakura terbangun. Expresinya seperti takut, lega, heran, dan penasaran jadi satu. Nafasnya terengah. Sepertinya gadis itu habis mendapat mimpi buruk.

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga."

Sakura menoleh kearah Sasuke. Wajahnya memandang horror Sasuke.

"Pantat ayam?!"

Sasuke mendengus kesal. Disaat-saat seperti ini Sakura masih ingat saja memanggilnya dengan sebutan menggelikan itu.

"Aku dimana?"

"Di kamarku.", jawab Sasuke singkat.

Refleks Sakura menutup tubuhnya dengan selimut,"Ka-kau tidak melakukan apa-apa, kan?"

Sasuke hanya menyeringai,"Memangnya kau berharap aku melakukan apa, hm?" Sasuke mendekat, sambil tetap menyeringai mesum.

'BLETAK'

"Da-dasar mesum!"

"Ugh..." Sasuke refleks menjauh dari Sakura sambil mengelus kepalanya yang sudah menjadi korban penganiayaan tangan Sakura.

"Jawab yang benar! Kau tidak melakukan apa-apa, kan?!", tanya Sakura garang.

"Tidak."

Sakura masih tidak yakin,"Benarkah? Lalu kenapa aku tidak memakai seragamku?"

"Tadi pelayanku yang menggantikan."

Sakura menghela nafas lega. Syukurlah~

"Lagipula.." Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan pandangan menilai "...apa bagusnya tubuhmu?"

Rona merah campuran antara marah dengan malu menjalari wajah Sakura.

"KURANG AJAR KAU PANTAT AYAM!"

.

.

.

Nara Yoshino terus mondar-mandir dalam kamarnya. Otaknya sibuk berpikir sebab dari tingkah anaknya yang semakin buruk saja setiap hari. Dan seakan mendapat pencerahan dari Kami-sama, nyonya besar keluarga Nara itu menghampiri telepon rumahnya dan memencet beberapa nomor, lalu terdengar nada sambung dari ujung telepon.

"Ah, moshi-moshi! Asuma, bisakah kau menolongku?"

.

.

.

Asuma mengubah arah tujuannya. Harusnya ke Yamanaka's Flowers menjadi ke Nara's Mansion. Itu semua karena panggilan mendadak dari mantan tuannya yang menyuruhnya ke Mansion mewah keluarga Nara itu. Yah, walaupun ia sudah lama tidak bekerja sebagai pengurus si tunggal keluarga Nara tetapi ia masih sering berkunjung saat mendapat panggilan tiba-tiba.

"Jadi, bantuan apa yang nyonya besar perlukan dariku?"

Nara Yoshino menghela nafas pelan "Shikamaru, dia jadi aneh!"

Asuma mengeryit heran "Maksud anda?"

"Shikamaru. Dia jadi sering mengurung diri dikamar dan lebih pendiam.", jawab Yoshino nada suaranya sarat kefrustasian. Dan itu membuat Asuma semakin heran.

"Bukankah itu memang kebiasaannya?"

Yoshino menggeleng "Tidak! Shikamaru memang jadi sangat sering mengurung diri dikamar tetapi bukan untuk tidur, ia terlihat seperti sedang merenung dan frustasi."

Asuma memutar otaknya. Yah itu bisa disebut kelainan dari Shikamaru. Shikamaru yang biasanya akan lebih memilih tidur sepanjang hari dari pada berdiam diri seperti itu. Kesimpulannya, ada yang tidak beres pada anak itu.

"Hmm... nyonya besar, boleh aku ke kamarnya Shiakamaru?"

.

.

.

Sakura berjalan perlahan dirumah- mungkin lebih pantas disebut istana- yang megah itu. Ia masih tidak habis pikir orang yang ia sebut 'pantat ayam' tinggal di tempat semegah ini.

"Permisi nona."

Sakura tersentak, ia menoleh dan melihat seorang pelayan paruh baya dan dibelakannya berdiri sekitar 10 orang berseragam maid yang membungkuk hormat padanya.

"Y-ya?", jawab Sakura salah tingkah

Pelayan tua itu tersenyum sopan, " Tuan muda menugaskan saya untuk mengantarkan nona mengelilingi rumah ini. Agar nona tidak tersesat."

Sakura terdiam.

'Hah? Keliling rumah aja harus ada guidnya? Memangnya rumah ini museum apa?'

"I-iya", jawab Sakura pasrah

"Kalo begitu kita mulai dari sini. Ini adalah ruangan..."

.

.

.

"Nenek Chiyo?" wanita paruh baya itu menghentikan penjelasannya dan menatap Sakura penuh tanya. "Nenek Chiyo. Boleh aku panggil anda dengan sebutan nenek Chiyo?"

"Tidak perlu. Lebih baik nona memanggil saya, pelayan Chiyo. Seperti tuan muda memanggil saya.", tolak wanita tua itu, halus.

Sakura menggeleng keras. "Tidak! Pokoknya aku akan tetap memanggil anda Nenek Chiyo!" dan seolah tidak menerima penolakan Sakura melangkahkan kakinya lebar-lebar mendahului wanita tua itu.

Tanpa disadarinya Nenek Chiyo sedang tersenyum lembut menatap gadis itu.

_'Tuan muda sudah mendapat gadis yang tetap.'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**Khasami' bacot area:**

Gimana? Kependekan gak? Sumpah, otak mendadak blank waktu ngetik. Mungkin ini efek samping UTS gila-gilaan minggu kemaren. Oh ya, ada yang mau usul buat skuel You're impossible? Khasami bakal terima dengan senang hati :D

Khasami rasa fanfic Khasami jauh dari kata bagus, minda dong kritik, usul, dan saran dari reader ato author senior ^_^

Oh ya! Review please *puppy-eyes-no-jutsu*


End file.
